Blazing Fires
(I made the cover) Allegiances FeatherClan Leader: Darkstar - dark ginger she-cat with dark grey eyes apprentice; Firepaw Deputy: Silverstorm - silver-grey tom apprentice; Tortoisepaw Medicine cat: Petalleaf - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, former rogue apprentice; Brindlepaw Warriors: Turtlepool - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes apprentice; Auburnpaw Apprentices: Auburnpaw - light grey tom with ginger spots, former kittypet Firepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with flame-shaped ginger patches Tortoisepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Brindlepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Queens: Flamepelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with flame-shaped ginger patches Frostheart - white she-cat with brown eyes OasisClan Leader: Cloudstar - fluffy white tom Deputy: Rainsong - grey tom Medicine cat: Orchidflower - brown she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Songfire - calico she-cat with white ears Ringtail - white tom with black rings on tail apprentice; Snowpaw Apprentices: Snowpaw - white tom Queens: Fireripple - ginger she-cat with blazing amber eyes CliffClan Leader: Whistlestar - white-and-grey tom Deputy: Sandfire - sandy-coloured she-cat Medicine cat: Flamebright - ginger tom with blue eyes Warriors: Whisperflame - white tom Lilacflame - lilac-coloured she-cat with warm brown eyes apprentice; Wolfpaw Apprentices: Wolfpaw - dark grey tom Elders: Stemwhisker - ginger and white tom Poll Should Blazing Fires become part of a series? yep! No! Blazing fires is good enough. No! I hate this one anyway... Favourite character Who is your favorite character? Firepaw Tortoisepaw Brindlepaw Frostheart Bearclaw Silverstorm Darkstar Petalleaf Mercurykit Moonkit Hollykit Snowkit Aspenkit Blizzardkit None of these. Firepaw What should Firepaw’s name be? Firestorm Firefire Fireshade Fireheart Fireflame Firesong Firecry Firecall Other Tortoisepaw What should Tortoisepaw’s warrior name be? Tortoisefire Tortoiestorm Tortoiseshade Tortoiseheart Tortoiseflame Tortoisesong Tortoiselily Tortoisecall Other Brindlepaw What should Brindlepaw’s warrior name be> Brindlefire Brindlelily Brindleheart Brindleflame Brindlesky Brindlecall Brindlewater Brindlemask Other About the Cats * I’d like to think that Creamstar had a voice like Dumbledore. * Asterstar is one of the most legendary cats ever in OasisClan. * Brindlepaw is actually a moon older then Firepaw and Tortoisepaw. * Frostheart has even more kits then Ferncloud, and Flamepelt has the same. Why should I add the kits in, then? * Brindlepaw is right. Everyone loves Firepaw. * Tortoisepaw, originally, was supposed to be almost... ‘Forgotten’. * The Clans strongly believe in StarClan. * they say that Bearclaw would become deputy. * BearclawxFrostheart was completly unplanned. * Darkstar is lesbian, she is mates with Petalleaf. * Rogues will soon join the camp Prologue Two kits good in the camp, whispering at night. They were both silver-grey she-kits. One with blue eyes, the other with brown. “But, Mercurykit! Why would you do that?” one asked. The other shook her head, sadly. Tears were falling down her cheeks, and no cat knew that a black tom was watching them with his green gaze. Jealousy was flaring in his eyes. He couldn’t bear it, seeing the two talk like that. Mercurykit was in no state to be out here. Finally, he burst in. “Going to talk to her like that, are you?” He snarled. Mercurykit shook her head, but desperately. “No, Hollykit. You do not understand...” she breathed. “Moonkit, you are literally screaming-“ Mercurykit raced back to the nursery den, Moonkit at hot on her tail. —- A ginger she-kit and white tom-kit stood, knowing Hollykit’s anger. Another white tom kit came, and snarled. Offended, because the two kits in front of him had a brother, who had done something to his sister. “Hollykit will never touch Moonkit or Mercurykit ever again.” he spat. “Ok... Snowkit, erm, why are you telling us that?” the she-kit asked. “I think you deserve to know, Aspenkit. Same with you, Blizzardkit.” Snowkit replied, a suggestion of coolness in the back of the words he had just snarled. Blizzardkit blinked. They were getting maybe a bit... well, they were just overreacting about this nonsense. Aspenkit inclined her head in question, not understanding. And Snowkit flicked his tail, then turned around to face his littermates. ———————- Two silver-grey toms snarled at each other playfully. “Hi, Icekit and Stormkit!” Moonkit greeted her brothers. Smiling, the kits left. What they didn’t know was what was about to happen. Chapter 1 I glared at Bearclaw. “How could you-“ I gasped, struggling under his weight. “You are a rogue, a FeatherClan queen, but I somehow find myself having this attraction for you.” Bearclaw smiled. “What do you want from me?” I squeaked. “I think you know.” he replied, rasping his tongue over my fur. “Will you be my mate?” “B-but you’re OasisClan!” I breathed as Bearclaw pulled me closer. “Mates or death.” Bearclaw snarled. “Death!” I said, my loyalty to my Clan was a wave. “Your kits though... I let you free...” Bearclaw smirked at a thought. Scared, I released. How could the OasisClan warrior do that? “Meet me at dawn, tomorrow.” Bearclaw let his claws slide out. “Or else.” ——————- Mercurykit looked merely disgruntled. I focused my brown gaze on the she-kit, my littermate. Jealousy flickered in Hollykit’s green eyes. I could not believe all this overreactions most of the kits had done. Why, Hollykit, why? Snarling softly, I looked over at Mercurykit. She was kneading her silver-grey paws into soft moss, and her gaze flickered to Hollykit. Suddenly, a wail came from Frostheart, my mum. “G-get Petalleaf!” she gasped for breath. I scampered for Petalleaf. “Frostheart’s having her kits!” I said as Petalleaf smiled. “Frostheart’s always having kits, isn’t she?” Petalleaf asked. A crash of waves were passing through Frostheart’s belly. “And a she-kit.” A white she-kit speckled brown stared at me with milky blue eyes. “Cloverkit.” She whispered. Cloverkit suckled from mum. Chapter 2: What had happened I purred as I saw the gorgeous FeatherClan queen pad up to me, lips curled back into a snarl. She came close, and I licked her over and over again. Frostheart fought me all the way, but I could not give up. This was the heir of Asterstar, greatest leader of all times, praised. I smiled at her and entwined my tail with hers, grooming her for ages. Finally, I pushed my nose lovingly into her soft fur. Frostheart would now have the heir. ————— I woke up the next day, shuddering, feeling wobbly. Pains of agony shot up me, and by vision was covered by fog when this happened. As I walked, I shook. Then I realised what had happened. Bearclaw had rasped his tongue for a long time yesterday... was I expecting Bearclaw’s kits? Panicking, I saw Silverstorm walk up to me, concern engraved on his handsome silver-grey face. ————————- I cried out. ”Hello, Brindlepaw. We have a prophecy.” a grey tom said, his yellow eyes shining. “Aster’s heir will break the codes and unleash the stars.” I shuddered. Aster’s heir will break the codes and unleash the stars... what did that mean? Confused, I woke up. Petalleaf needed to know. Now. “Petalleaf! A prophecy! Aster’s heir will break the codes and unleash the stars.” My mentor frowned, then said, “I believe you, Brindlepaw. We will tell Darkstar soon.” Chapter 3 I shuddered. Was there a prophecy? My mentor, Darkstar, was having a talk with Brindlepaw, my sister, and Petalleaf, the medicine cat. “Firepaw?” A tortoiseshell stared at me. “Tortoisepaw, don’t you ever think about the medicine cats’ prophecies?” I asked. “Yes, Firepaw. I think everyone does, it’s a fun mystery to solve.” Tortoisepaw replied. “So lets solve it!” I got up, but Tortoisepaw stared at me as if I was insane. “What are you going to do?” She asked. “Solve it.” _______________ As my sister, Firepaw, grinned, I shuddered. What was she going to do now? “Come '' on, Tortoisepaw!” She smiled. My sister is rather... rebellious. I don’t know ''why I signed up for this. Besides, she was asking for something much more dangerous, to my luck. “You know, I asked Flamepelt why I have a name like her’s and you have a name like Turtlepool. She said it’s because we’re named after her. Brindlepaw’s named after Brindlewish, since she’s Flamepelt’s mother. And... yeah.” As brambles snagged at my fur, I heard a wail. A kit’s sharp wail. Firepaw zipped past me. It was a white she-kit, speckled brown. “Cloverkit?” I gasped. Cloverkit stared at me, sightlessly, since she hadn’t opened her eyes yet. Her eyes were milky blue. Titling her head slowly, Cloverkit laughed. She was walking towards OasisClan territory! A million worries raced in my head. Why was she... wait, was that Bearclaw of OasisClan?''Firepaw grabbed me, and we both hid in a bush. “Hello, my... my daughter.” Bearclaw greeted, with difficulty. Bearclaw was Cloverkit’s father? Wasn’t Silverstorm their father? I frowned, confused, and shared a look with Firepaw. “So...” I accidentally stepped on a twig, which stopped Bearclaw’s sentence. Fury flashed in his amber eyes. “Run!” Firepaw hissed, and we scampered to the border, and hide by another bush. Bearclaw’s nose peeked through the bushes. “I know you’re there.” he hissed. Firepaw and I shot out of the green bush, and climbed up a tree. Scared, I managed to get onto the branch. Then, My legs slipped off and started to flail. My paws were slipping of as well. Gasping, Firepaw tried to get me on the branch. Fear flooded me, as I saw Bearclaw spot us, and start to climb the tree. “Get down!” I instructed to Firepaw. “Let go!” We let go of each other. I fell, and soon Firepaw was about to land on me. Grabbing her scruff, I got her up. We looked back fearfully, and bolted towards the FeatherClan camp, breathless. ________________ I only knew what happened when Firepaw and Tortoisepaw came running in, panting. They were bending down. I knew they’d been chased. Immediately. They’d been chased - maybe across the border? I flicked my tail to my sisters, inviting them to tell me their adventure. Before they could make a move, Darkstar came strolling towards the two warrior apprentices. What could happen now? This was probably Firepaw’s idea. Sighing, I remembered that ''everyone loved Firepaw. It was bound that she wouldn’t get told off. I pretended to be choosing what fresh-kill I should get, but pricking up my ears so I could hear. “What happened?” Darkstar asked, her eyes searching my sisters. When they didn’t reply, Darkstar urged, “it’s okay. I am your leader.” Firepaw exchanged glances with Tortoisepaw, and then replied, “Cloverkit... Cloverkit’s half-Clan! She’s half OasisClan!” Darkstar frowned, and then said, “to my den.” I wish I knew what happened. But my littermates are bound to tell me, aren’t they? Pacing around, I flash away from the camp. I ran to the stream, and began lapping the water. I dived in. This place was a small thing for the Moonbush- which was the bush of StarClan. This was the stream of StarClan. My features relax, my eyes close, and soon my paws begin to rest. StarClan was now talking. My fur was not soaked, but warm and dry. The place was beautiful. Stars floated around me, and soon, a young cream tom was gliding towards me. It was not the grey tom, though. This one had a slightly twisted paw. In the Moonstream, you can see StarClan cat’s injuries- only faintly. “Welcome to StarClan!” The tom announced. “Who are you?” I asked. “Creamstar.” Creamstar simply replied. Creamstar’s muscles rippled under his pelt, and his blue eyes searched me. “So... why are you here?” “I want to know everything! Everything about the prophecy!” I cried. This was, of course, what Firepaw had wanted to know. “Sadly, prophecies are prophecies... but we can tell you a bit.” He leaned in closer, and whispered as I pricked my ears, “''It has something to do with Cloverkit.”'' Aster’s heir will break the codes and unleash the stars... Cloverkit was going to break the codes and unleash the stars! My heart was racing, thumping eagerly. Unleashing the stars... it would become dark, with no stars, and she would bring it back? Of course! StarClan couldn’t guide them for various reasons, and Cloverkit would bring StarClan back! And break the codes...would she disobey the warrior code to bring StarClan back? Such loyalty! I wish I had enough courage to do that. But I’m stuck here, waiting for StarClan to talk to us. Bubbles start to pop, and I feel wet all of a sudden. Sinking slowly. My time with StarClan was up. Desperately, I pawed at the flowing water. None of the Clans could swim! I started to slowly float up, and I look down. A slender, rather good-looking ginger tom was pushing me up. Soon, we lay on the grass, the tom standing right in front of me. “Are you okay?” He asked, and I recognise his voice. Gentle. Calm. Kind. I know it’s Flamebright, the medicine cat from CliffClan. I’d seen him before. “Yeah.” I say, blushing, before getting back up. “Well, I’ve got to go to my Clan.” I run away, trying to get my thoughts away from him. Luckily, I do. Chapter 4 I shuddered as I lay down. A few moons had passed, and it was now leaf-bare. I was now an apprentice. A half-clan apprentice. My life is miserable. No one understands: the pain of being half-Clan, and your mother lying to you. Hate is now my passion: I hate everyone in the Clan. Darkstar’s A bad leader. Silverstorm’s too overrated. Turtlepool doesn’t care about anyone except from Flamepelt and his kits. Auburnpaw is a kittypet. Firepaw is a mouse-brain. Tortoisepaw is a scaredy-mouse. Brindlepaw’s a rogue. Flamepelt’s a overprotective cat... only to Turtlepool and their kits. And Frostheart? She’s all of those, adding loner and liar. Category:LightstormWarrior’s Fanfics Category:Aster’s Heir